Tears of Heaven
by TwilightRain
Summary: The Shiroi Ryu. A mysterious name behind a perhaps even more mysterious woman. However, can Spike and the rest of the Bebop crew discover the secret behind these mysterious names before it's too late?


Tears of Heaven  
  
by: Twilight Rain  
  
-------------------  
  
Disclaimer and Side Notes: Note the fact that I do not own Cowboy Bebop, nor the original storyline or the original characters. However, I do own this pathetic excuse for a 'storyline' and any characters I happened to pull up from the random corners of my mind. So, hopefully, that clears up all the legal junk.  
  
As a side note, this is my first Cowboy Bebop fan fiction, therefore, things are bound to be screwed up. I don't in ay means claim to have seen all the episodes, though I believe I have seen enough to have some concept of the show and a pretty basic (if not intermediate) knowledge of the show's original storyline. Therefore, without further ado, the story...finally...  
  
Oh yeah, reviews are expreciated, though flames are generally not. Therefore, please excuse any flames that come to mind, though, hopefully, no one will have to. Though, I DO appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, if need be. Also, please note that anything in '(Enter Text Here)' is a thought, since...for some reason...my computer is objecting to HTML and I can not put in italics...  
  
-------------------  
  
Session One: Shiroi Ryu  
  
-------------------  
  
The liquid spray fell silently from the sky, drenching everything it dared come to contacts with. The asphalt clicked with the subdued sounds of rain against pavement, trash cans clinking as the fat drops pooled along the aluminum siding and lids. Two gunshots broke the dreary silence echoed by the tinkerings of rain, though, no man or woman would see the large man fall to the earth, facial features burried into the shodily-crafted pavement of a narrow alley, crimson stains splattered against the brick siding of nearby building, pooling about the man's head, streams of red entwining with the falling rain. A few footsteps pursued the sounds of the rain--slow and rythmic, light and yet heavy with an unknown burden. The darkly-clad figure paused, the poor lighting of Venus's moons revealing only the beige pigmentation of the figure's coat and a flash of hot metal that hung limply in the figure's fingers at their side, barrel freshly heated with the exit of two bullets. The figure shrugged, shook their head and turned, footsteps receeding into the apparent darkness. The fallen man's blood ran like small streams--the tears of Heaven washing away all signs of sin... -------------------  
  
The long limbs of a rather young-looking female were splayed haphazardly across the floor, red hair splayed in random directions-- looking much like it had not been combed in the girl's entire lifetime. Golden eyes slid halfway closed, wide mouth agape in a stupor. A small dog lay on his side beside the hacker-teen, brown and white coat elaborating the canine's breed. He too seemed to lay in a unbreakable trance, brown eyes gazing lazily out at the world.  
  
"Edward is hungry..." The hacker's arms moved slightly to hold her stomach painfully "And very hot," she added as a side note.  
  
Spike's face contorted in a grimace, eyebrows furrowing. He would soon be at the end of his rope with all of Ed's complaining--not to mention the heat, the lack of food, the lack of cash...the list went on and on.  
  
Spike lay, much like Edward--though not on the floor--. His legs stuck out over the end of the slightly faded yellow couch, one arm hanging off of the side, hand fully on the floor, his neck draped over the arm of the couch, his vision of the world one that was upside down.  
  
"Damnit! Since when does having no fuel mean no air conditioning!" The rather peturbed voice of the violet-haired 'shrew woman,' Faye Valentime broke the dry, sweaty silence. Spike glanced her direction out of the corner of his eye, eyeing the few strands of her purple-black hair that clung to her face with sweat.  
  
"Since forever," he said sarcastically. "Kinda like...when the electricity goes out your hair-dryer doesn't work," he continued, the same sarcastic tone carrying through the comment.  
  
It looked like at any moment, Faye would have leapt up to kill the green-haired man--not caring if it was one-hundred degrees or ten, however, seemed Spike was saved the wrath of the woman as Ed sat up, eyes half way closed, mouth still hanging open. "Edward is hungry." she repeated, sounding like she was going to pass out from lack of food or the heat-- either way, it was all the same.  
  
Spike nodded absentmidedly. Faye glanced up to the fan overhead, eye's narrowing slightly.  
  
"Dammit! Is Jet this hulking peice of crap re-feuled?!" Faye's voice nearly knocked Ed out of her hunger induced stupor--almost.  
  
Almost by magic, the blades of the fan slowly began to spin, a soft breee of fresh air floating down like a gift from God, the light breeze soon becoming faster, enough to tingle Faye's hair slightly.  
  
Spike sighed heavily. "Finally..." he muttered, not bothering to move.  
  
Ed on the other hand, seemingly empowered by the small degree of air, leapt to her feet, dancing from the room to find--'the life-saver and fixer of fans'--Jet, singing a haphazard tune as she went. "Air! Air! Cowpokes and lights of Ein! Jet-Person give air..." Her voice faded off, Faye muttering a thanks to some entity for the lack of Ed's voice.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Howdy there!" The rather foolishly dressed 'Paunch' of Big Shots waved avidly to the viewers beyond the television screen. "Have we got some mighty fine bounties out there lined up today!" He called.  
  
His blonde co-host, 'Judy,' giggled stupidly, smiling brightly as a slightly fuzzy picture whirred up onto the screen depicting--or as far as anyone could tell--a young woman with dark hair and a delicate facial structure. Though, beyond that, nothing much could be told.  
  
"Looks like this girl needs to meet up with a better photographer!" the blode 'cowgirl' exclaimed brightly.  
  
Paunch nodded. "Sorry for the poor picture quality folks, but, this little lady isn't gonna be easy to find even with a good picture! Hurry up and get your eyes a lookin' though! This gal's worth a heapin' one an' a half million woolongs!"  
  
Spike studied the fuzzy picture carefully, not really listening to the mindless babble of the two show hosts, though his ears perked up just a bit at the mention of the woman's bounty. He shrugged, glancing toward Jet.  
  
Jet eyed the T.V. critically before nodding to Spike, shrugging. They needed a bit more fuel before they'd be able to get off Venus anyway--not to mention a bit of cash would due their stomachs well. "Hey, Ed, you wanna look something up?" Jet muttered, pointing to the television screen.  
  
Ed glanced up, nodding, saluting Jet. "Yes sir, Jet-person!" The girl paused before adressing her cohort Corgi "Ein!" Ed glanced toward the Corgi. "Mission is given, Ein!" Ed glanced around warily, holding her finger to her mouth in a sign of silence. "But, shhhhh! Edward and Ein must stay quiet or..." Ed glanced around suspisciously "Or enemy will find Ein and Edward!" she announced dramatically before leaping off toward where ever her precious Tomato lay.  
  
Spike watched Ed bound off before glancing back to the T.V. where the two hosts were reviewing the information on the woman.  
  
"Remember, this gal's considered highly dangerous, though, she's gotta be alive for that one and a half million bounty to be given!" The two hosts waved happily before the show footage cut off, the short list of credits rolling quickly past. Jet clicked off the television.  
  
A squeal from another room signaled Ed had found something. Jet and Spike stood, heading toward where the noise had come from, Spike's hands forced into his pockets out of habit.  
  
"Edward found it!" Ed rocked back and forth before her beloved laptop, grinning brightly.  
  
Jet bent down, eyeing the information displayed across the computer screen, Spike's face sticking over Ed's shoulder, eyeing flitting over the words on the screen.  
  
"Her name's Hoshi Adachi," Jet said, shrugging. However, his laid- back demeanor shifted as he read on. "Hell, this girl's got a bit of a record..." Jet muttered. "Wonder why she's only 1.5 million..."  
  
"Baddie-baddie!" Ed exclaimed as Jet adressed the fact how long the female's record of criminal actions was.  
  
Spike ignored the hacker's sudden exclaimation, continuing to boredly scan through the bounty's information, prodding Edward to get the kid to move over a bit so he could see the screen of the laptop a bit beter.  
  
'Shiroi Ryu...The White Dragon...Sounds like a sydicate. Hell, it probably is one...' Spike shrugged mentally and straightened. "Hey, Ed, where was this woman last seen?"  
  
Ed nodded. "Edward will find!" she announced. In a few moments she pointed non-chalantly toward the laptop's screen. "Last seen on Venus, Captain Spike-o!"  
  
Spike smirked. "How utterly conveinant..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Faye glared at Spike as he turned to leave, one of his feet already beginning the ascension up the metal stairs toward the hatch outdoors. "Just don't get yourself in trouble, Spike," she reprimanded, crossing her arms. "I don't want to have to come and save your ass again."  
  
Spike glanced toward her, smirking slightly. "And, when, my dear, have you ever 'saved my ass' before?"  
  
Faye glared at him. "Lunkhead," she muttered, glancing away from him.  
  
Spike smiled lightly, shrugging, heading out the Bebop's door onto the docks of Venus. He glanced toward the sky. It was hazy and smelled like rain had just fallen, though he seriously doubted that. He shrugged, popping a white tablet into his mouth. Stocking up on the little things had never occured to him before, but, when life gave you lemos and you get stuck on a planet with a high helium content in the air...it's generally a good idea to get yourself prepared for a long and miserable stay.  
  
-------------------  
  
A young woman sat silently on a bar stool, head bowed, fingers tangled about the shotglass. Dark brown eyes seemed intensly interested in her drink, near black hair whispering out in the space between her and the shot glass. She glanced up, eyes slightly bloodshot. Glancing quickly to the door as it swung open, she sat rigid for a few moments, watching until a pair of men--obviously intent on a few games of pool and a shot of whiskey--entered, settling down once more as if relieved it was not someone else who had sauntered through those doors. Silently, her gaze returned to her drink, a deep intake of breath taken then exhaled before she again mulled over what would be done with her current predicament.  
  
Halfway through her planning, the door to the bar swung open. She tensed slightly, hand slipping down to her side instictually, preparing to draw her gun in case it was someone she knew--'friend' or foe didn't really matter to her at the moment, not like there was much difference between the two.  
  
The man that came through the door was tall and lanky, his fuzzy green hair either complementing to his face or horribly contrasting it--she couldn't decide which at the moment. He paused at the door, glancing over the few people in the bar before moving forward to the bar himself, sitting silently, lighting a cigarette as he did so.  
  
Spike took a long drag from the cigarette, exhaling a trail of smoke into the air, glancing about the bar curiously. The surroundings were slightly dimmed and there weren't very many people inside, but, it wasn't unexpected considering the place was fairly well tucked away off the main streets--afterall, Venus was supposedly a high-class planet, no need for drunks and shot-outs. Spike eyed the barkeep curiously, tapping his finger lightly on the counter. The barkeep glanced up, moving toward Spike.  
  
"What can I get you sir?"  
  
Spike glanced up. "Just a beer, thanks." The barkeep nodded and moved off momentarily before returning with the drink.  
  
Spike sipped at it slowly, turning in his seat, leaning his back against the bar. His slightly mismatched eyes glanced from one end of the small bar to the other, eyeing a young woman at the bar. She seemed fidgety, drunk if he could guess. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noting her glance in his direction that occured every often or so. Spike turned back to the front of the bar, motioning the barkeep over.  
  
"Say, how long has that young woman been here?" He asked in a low tone.  
  
The barkeep glanced up and shrugged. "About two hours or so, I would say." Spike nodded in thanks, glancing warily toward the woman.  
  
Spike took a double take. The bar stool was empty. He stood, glancing about the small area to make sure the woman hadn't just moved off to a different part of the bar. Though, as he expected, there was no trace of her.  
  
"Shit..." He muttered, cursing himself mentally, standing. He tossed a few woolongs to the counter in payment for his half-consumed drink, hurrying out the door.  
  
As soon as Spike had stepped outside, rain began to leak freely from the gray and murky skies, the rain pouring from the troubled clouds above. Spike pushed his hands into his pockets, hands comforted slightly by the feeble warmth the folds of cloth gave off. Spike glanced around, trying to find any mention that there had been someone around there. Nothing. He cursed again beneath his breath, turning his face to the tearful heavens.  
  
'Tomorrow's another day...yeah, right...'  
  
-------------------  
  
This is an edited form of the same fic. I pretty much just went in and fixed typos, though, I did re-write a few passaged ect. I expect I'll do the same with the second chapter or whatnot, though, I'm not sure. Heck, I don't even know why I bothered to revise this. So, anyways, reviews are welcome. May promt me into actually adding to this story instead of just revising the two chapters I have and leaving it dangling. So, yeah, tell me what you think. Gracias! ^_^ 


End file.
